Hi, im a zombie
by Htfjerimyah221
Summary: when i have the best day ever. it becomes the worst. wich leads to my death... but my afterlife will change EVERYTHING!
1. worst day EVER

i woke up. I yawned as i got out of bed. " its friday... " i say to myself. i put on my school uniform and walk to my mother's room. she is fixing up a dead body for their funeral. " mom? " i ask. " yes dear? " she replied. i stood there for a moment. " is the county fair today? " i ask.  
" yes, you want to go? " she asked. i stood i didnt want to but i guess i could go. " sure " i said as i walked out the door. " why dont you ask that girl in youre class to come? " she asked. i stand there. i feel the flood of red rushing down my cheeks. i stutter there. my mother returns to her duties.  
I make my breakfast, Toast. i eat the meal then grab my items and rush out the door. " BYE MOM! " I yell. before she could reply i run out for the bus.  
" WAIT! " I yelled as i ran to the bus. its like the bus driver to have no patience. so the bus left as soon as i got their. " crap... " i said.

I run to school. i arrive late. just my luck... " Jerimyah, youre late... " my teacher said. The girl who i had a crush on sat across from me.  
i sometimes daze out. like right now... " JERIMYAH! " my teacher yelled. " HUH?! " i replied. the whole class laughed. i couldnt help but feel embarressed.  
my friends, Jonathan, Ashley, Breanna, and mary all sit close to me as well. " what was last night's homework? " ashley asked. " it was text book page- " i said before i was interrupted.  
" jerimyah, I want to see you after class! " my teacher said. " dang it " i said to myself. " sorry... " Ashley said. " for what? " i replied.  
" for getting you in troble " she said. " ASHLEY! i want to see you after class as well. ok class open youre textbook to page 35. " my teacher said.

It was 54 minutes until the bell rang. " everyone BUT JERIMYAH AND ASHLEY may go! " she said. she gave us a lecture. after that I ran to my crush, Shaiana.  
" hi there um... " i start to stutter and get nervous. my friends always suppourt me. but they are not here. I still paused. " uh Jerimyah? " she said.  
" oh sorry um... its... nothing " i run off blushing . then after the school day i ran out to class with jonnathan and Ashley. " ashley, some teachers can be STRICT " Jonnathan said.  
" yeah thats true! " I replied. We walked out and we went home. " so how did it go with her? what did she say? " mom said. " nothing " i said.  
My mom and I get ready for the fair. then we enter. " hey Jerimyah! " pacifica said. " lets go in the mirror maze! " she said with her evil face. she grabbed me and dragged me in. " hey isnt that youre crush? " she said as she pointed at her talking to anaother boy. i started feeling small... the two kissed. then i felt very small i ran away.  
then Patty removes her costume of my crush. " he fell for it! HAHAHAHAHA! " they laughed. I ran away and past my mom. " JERIMYAH! " she yelled. I ran into the forest.  
i stopped and started crying. i was super sad. I wanted to die. " I WISH I WAS DEAD! " i yelled. then thunder hit a tree. " AHHHHHHHH! " i screamed as the tree fell on me impaled my chest killing me. 


	2. i-i am a zombie!

I wake up in a dark room. " huh? " i say drowsy. i yawn and open up the lid. i see a mummy girl staring at me. " AHHHHHHHH! " i yell. " youre.. youre.. " i say " look at youreself! " the mummy said. I walk to the mirror. I see i only have my bone on my arm and half my boddy is skeleton. " WHAT HAPPENED?! TO ME? " i ask.  
" youre a zombie! " she said. " oh ok... WAIT THAT MEANS? " i yell. " yep THAT MEANS YOURE DEAD! " she said. im dead? i started to freak out " WHY WHY WHY AM I DEAD? " i said as I started to cry. " this is the graveyard. you are born, live, then die! " she said while she ate a cocroach. " eww... " I remarked.  
" want one? " she asked. " no thanks! " i instantly replied. " these are rare delicacies! are you sure? " she asked. " no im full " i said.  
" ok " she replied as she ate the bug. I walked around searching for clues for what graveyard im in. I walk outside. " I wouldnt do that if I were you " she warned.  
I ignored her and walked outside. I start to feel scared foe what dangers are in the forest. Im dead? this cant be? im a zombie... so now i dont exist. those words kept ringing through my head.

I see yellow gleeming eyes. " hello? " i said terryified. my heart skipped a beat. if my heart was still there... I breathe slowly then these weird thing jumped out and tried to grab me. I ran away scared. I made a B-line straight to the graveyard. I rush In and soon im in. " told you so... " she said. " what are those things? " i said. " dark angles! they capture zombies who leave their graves. " she said. I sighed. i sat in the corner. she sat next to me. " Cliua " she said. " what? " i said. " my name is cluia " she said. " im Jerimyah " i told her i got up and heard footsteps.  
" CLUIA WHERE ARE YOU?! " a voice yelled. " OVER HERE! " cluia said. i looked at the other zombie. " who is the new girl? " he asked. " thats not a girl " Cluia said.  
" oh my bad. my name is Daryl! " he said. " im Jerimyah! " i said. Daryl walked to a door and brushed it clean and saw a message. " HEY GUYS LOOK AT THIS!  
I walked over there and stood in shock. 


End file.
